Generally, a refuse collection apparatus may be installed in a public place for collecting a refuse which an unspecific person throws away to protect a fine view of a public place. Here, various refuses is an object for collecting in a refuse collection apparatus which is installed in a public place such as a wayside or bus station, park etc.
However, if a refuse stored in the inside of a refuse collection apparatus is not emptied and left alone, a refuse dirty and contaminate a public place as discharged from a refuse collection apparatus.
For preventing this, it is necessary to dispose of a refuse of the inside of a refuse collection apparatus before a refuse stored in a refuse collection apparatus is overflowed into the outside of an apparatus.
In the case of existing method, because a worker need to personally see the inside of a refuse collection apparatus with the naked eye for checking whether a refuse collection apparatus is filled with a refuse, a worker empties a refuse collection apparatus regularly or irregularly according to existing method.
However, as a worker empties a refuse collection apparatus regularly or irregularly according to existing method, a problem that a refuse is overflowed into the outside of a refuse collection apparatus may occur when a refuse is excessively inserted into the inside of a refuse collection apparatus or there is a problem that a work efficiency is reduced and time and cost for disposal is wasted because a refuse collection apparatus is emptied before a refuse collection apparatus is filled with a refuse when a refuse is insufficiently inserted into the inside of a refuse collection apparatus.